White
by lookingforthestars
Summary: The day turned out much differently than Walter expected. (Post "Foul Balls")


**I, like a lot of you, am not thrilled with the storyline lately. The way they keep dangling Florence around is just giving me anxiety. But since I'm obviously not going to stop watching ever, the other option is ficcing soliloquys for Walter.**

 **Tip your writers, please.**

He thought the day would end much differently.

Walter couldn't recall ever feeling as helpless as he did when he realized that Paige and Cabe had bet the future of Scorpion on the team's athletic ability. In an instant, everything seemed poised to crumble in the face of his most pointless weakness. At least if he was trapped in the evidence locker, he wouldn't need to see it. Wouldn't have a front row seat to his dream going up in smoke. Not to mention the guilt of being the one to fail and let down the people he loved.

But with determination and liberal use of technicalities, they'd overcome their fears and doubled Scorpion's revenue. He should've had more faith in the team.

Paige shifted against him, muttering something in her sleep. On his other side, Ralph moved almost identically. Walter suppressed a chuckle. Even unconscious, there was no doubt he was his mother's son.

They'd both played much longer than Walter had. It was no surprise that once the adrenaline wore off and the tacos kicked in, they were dead to the world. When he was ready, he would take the couch, give them some space. But it seemed okay to stay in position for a while longer.

He couldn't deny that it felt good to succeed in front of Paige and Ralph as much as Cabe. To validate their faith in him, even if he never actually hit the ball. When they'd run toward him on the field, proud rather than disappointed, it felt like nothing could touch him.

Cabe wasn't Sean. Walter knew the older man cared about him for who he was, not in spite of it. And Drew being a serviceable athlete hadn't improved his relationship with Ralph. That wouldn't be the deciding factor.

But still.

He'd been so focused on reinvesting for Scorpion's growth, that morning, he forgot why it was so important for him to keep it running. For them. The momentary possibility of the team losing their safe place and returning to where they'd been before—a diner, a casino, a motel room—made the stakes much higher than winning a stupid game. Their equity in the company needed to more accurately reflect their value. He would fix it in the morning.

Walter sighed, tipping his head back against the wall. It wasn't the only thing he needed to fix.

Paige would find out. Toby was bound to make a stupid, snide remark, and Sylvester hated dishonesty so much that he would crack under the slightest hint of pressure. And Florence seemed to value her friendship with Paige. There was nothing to say she wouldn't bring it up first. Walter understood—too well—what it felt like to be the last person to know. He couldn't subject Paige to that.

He'd enjoyed attending the lecture with Florence. Although he was discouraged by Paige's lack of interest, it was nice to share the event with someone who was likewise invested. It wasn't out of the question for him and Florence to one day be…friends.

But the chemist didn't make his heart pound, like Paige did. She didn't make him eager to wake up just to see her. She didn't make him question everything he thought was important.

 _He_ was certain about his feelings—or lack thereof—for Florence. And unless he was more obtuse than usual, the platonic sentiment was mutual. Even at his lowest point of EQ, Walter had been generally aware when women were interested in him—Paige, Simone, Linda, Janice. Florence did not fit into that category.

But Paige still carried the scars of her past relationships. _I was never enough. They always needed something or someone else,_ she'd said late one night. How could he explain that this wasn't the same thing? That a friendship with someone who shared his interests didn't make Paige mean less to him? That his white lie started with good intentions?

Even after catching him in a…compromising position...Happy accepted that Toby would never cheat on her with Amy. She knew him too well. Walter hoped Paige knew him that well, too. The idea of losing her over something so minor and inconsequential was unbearable.

The idea of losing her over anything…he couldn't. Not now. Not knowing what this was like.

Walter's lips curved as Paige wiggled closer, resting her head on his leg and ensuring that he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. He stroked his fingers lightly over her hair, careful not to disturb her.

He would tell her. But not tonight. Not on this perfect day.


End file.
